Melancholy Tyrea
by GrimGrave
Summary: TyreaxMelia yuri. Found outside Colony 6, Tyrea is being cared for by her sworn enemy; and she plans on extracting her revenge on the High Entia princess through pain and humiliation. Rated M for adult themes/rape, violence and profanity language. Slight OOC. And for whatever reason, Tyrea isnt on the character-select menu. TyreaXMelia


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own _Xenoblade Chronicles _or its characters. The franchise belongs to _Monolith Soft_ and _Tetsuya Takahashi_, along with _Shingo Kawabata _and_ Takao Nakano._

"Talking" & _´Thinking´_

**Melancholy Tyrea**

The day was far from over, but the sky was still darkened. The heavy rain poured down without mercy over Bionis´ leg, swiftly as the wind itself. The heroic group, led by Shulk of Colony 9, had spent some time in Colony 6 after having helped the refugees to build up the city to its former glory, as well as inviting people to populate it. Unlike the group, most people either ventured inside for shelter or simply stayed inside the tent-shops that was lined up on the main-streets sides.

With the last of the Ignas soldiers slain, the group hurried back towards Colony 6, knowing that the Ether Planter was safe from harm. The raindrops hit them like miniature bullets as they ran, the ground now muddy since long ago.

"Aw man, I hate it when it rains like this!" Reyn complained out loud. "What I wouldn't give to be at home right now, in front of the fireplace!"

"I hate the rain as much as you do Reyn, but complaining about it wont make the situation any better!" Shulk replied. The Monado-wielder and his childhood friend traded mild scowling glances as they ran, the rain only growing more intense by the minute.

"Relax you two," Sharla intervened. "its not like some water will slow us down. Honestly, you would think the rain would cool you off." The two boys briefly glanced back at their medic before letting out hearty chuckles, still running up the muddy hill. "Boys…" Melia said teasingly as she observed Shulk´s and Reyn´s behaviour as usual, earning a few stifled laughs from Sharla, Fiora and Dunban. "While Sharla is right about the complaining, I agree with Reyn. This sudden rain is indeed aggravating." Dunban said calmly.

"Hey, what's that lying in front of the outer gate?" Fiora pointed at what appeared to be a figure lying on the ground up ahead of them, earning everyone's attention. "It's a person! Sharla-!"

"I'm already on it!"

The group increased their pace for the aid of the unknown person, allowing Sharla to take the lead so she could start immediately, but as soon as they got close to the being, they noticed the long, white wings; those were definitely a pair of High Entia wings. Once flawless and beautiful, the rain and mud had now discoloured them with filth along with the rest of the person's clothes and appearance; despite of this, the figure struck the group as oddly familiar.

"Wait a minute… Who's this?" Shulk asked, stepping in to take a closer look with Reyn following suite. "Ain't she the one who attacked us in the capital?"

"What?" Melia stepped up to the seemingly unconscious body, inspecting it closely; the clothes may have been stained, but she could unfortunately tell who it was, much to her surprise and shock. "It cant be…"

The body shifted slightly in the mud, struggling to get up; its face was now fully visible, despite the shadow of the rain clouds, and the eyes immediately locked onto Melia´s with a glare. "Uuh… What… ! Y-You..!"

"Tyrea! What are you doing here?!" The High Entia said as she kneeled down. _´How did she end up down here? It's a miracle that she didn't share the same fate as.. The big majority of my people.. But what on Bionis happened to her? Tyrea…´ _"You're hurt! Remain calm, we'll get you to a-"

"Do not touch me! Vile girl!" Tyrea spat back in clear spite. She shifted as much as she could to create some distance between herself and the mage, but her injuries hindered her to do anything else. Her eyes still remained coated with hostility however, which was threatening in itself.

"Watch it!" Reyn shouted back, readying himself. Tyrea shot him a dark glare before her temporary strength left her, causing her to fall down onto the wet ground with a whimpering sigh as the world blackened around her and left her with her thoughts.

_´Of all the places… Of all the people… Why are __**you**__ the ones to find me..?! Why are __**you**__ the first face I have to see in my weakest moment?! You wretched Half-Homs!´_

"Tyrea! What happened?! Tyrea! … Oh no… It looks like she passed out, we should get her to the infirmary!"

**::::::::**

**::::::::**

"Is she OK?"

"Her injuries aren't severe."

_´What… These voices…´_ Tyrea thought, still wandering on the thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness. _´Is it those people…? Did they… No, don't tell me…! The disgusting homs took me somewhere! And that bastard child..! She's still there as well isn't she?! Displaying me like a beast in a cage… How dare they humiliate me like this!´_

"Why does she hate you so much Melia? You're both High Entia, is being pure-blooded really that important?" Said a female voice, unfamiliar to Tyrea. She perked up in her light unconsciousness, unnoticed by the group, listening very carefully of whatever the High Entia mage would reply.

Melia sighed. "Tyrea´s birth mother is most likely my step-mother."

_´She knew of that..?`_

"You don't mean… Yumea?"

"Yes." Melia said, nodding at Sharla. "I heard about it from Kallian when I returned from the tomb. Mother was leader of the Inquisitors, a secretive organisation operating in the shadows of the imperial household. The group plotted to maintain the imperial bloodline through a clandestine ritual - a ritual where Tyrea was conceived."

_´You talk too much..! What gives you the right to spill everything you know about me?!´_

"Hold on a sec! Are you saying that Tyrea is Kallian´s half-sister?"

"That's right." Melia replied, barely looking Reyn in the eyes. Sharla spoke up shortly after, giving Melia a puzzled look. "Then, isn't she in the same position as you?"

_Isn't she in the same position as you?_

_´The same position… That is a overstatement! It should've been mine position, and mine alone!´_ Tyrea thought, slowly awakening from her light slumber. She forced herself to sit up with what little strength she could muster, her visage still one of disdain for her current surroundings, and the unwanted crowd. "That.. That is correct..!"

"Tyrea! You're awake!" The High Entia leader seemed almost happy over that she had awakened, but the former assassin ignored it, greeting Melia with a equally disdained glare. Her thoughts demanded to be heard. "I had more right to the throne than she ever did..! Were it not for the consort system that has so polluted the pride of our people… It would've been me, a _pure-blooded_ High Entia, who would build the future of our people!" Her seething gaze grew more intense, sending nervous chills down Melia´s spine; it was as if Tyrea would suddenly strike like a predator. "But you..! You are a hypocrite, just like me. If we are honest, what is the difference? You, too, would take the lives of your own people to protect your bloodline. Melia, you too are nothing but an assassin!" Tyrea glanced at the hurt expression on Melia´s face; she was filled with a small tinge of pride over her victory, laughing quietly at the expense of the supposed leader.

"You're wrong! I'm…" Melia said, trying to find the right words to counter Tyrea´s statement until Reyn intervened their conversation. "I don't buy that for a second!" Tyrea and the rest of the group shifted attention to the muscled man, all equally puzzled. "Pride of your people?! How about you're just jealous of Melia!"

The assassin stifled a laughter. "Jealous? Of HER? Do you really think I would be that?"

"Aren't you? You are envious of her, for how she lives her life! You just want everyone to feel sorry for you, for being in the shadows all your life."

"How dare you?! No Homs speak to me like that, cretin!"

"Both of you, stop it!" Dunban said in a raised voice. "This is no time for pointless bickering!"

"Agreed." Sharla added. "Times up! I want the room cleared up; Tyrea´s injuries aren't fully healed yet, and as a patient, she needs to remain here for a while longer." She eyed Tyrea slightly. "You need to calm down and rest if you wish for your injuries to heal properly." Tyrea didn't respond; the humiliation that she felt only fuelled her seething hatred, causing her to let out a small growl in frustration. Here she was, trapped in a small room with a bunch of homs and a impure High Entia that was supposedly the leader of whatever remained of their people, pitying her.

_´Those bloody.. Filthy.. homs! Who do they think they are?! Once I get out of here, I'll kill them! They'll regret healing me, mark my words! And __**you**__…´ _Tyrea watched Melia leave, being the last in line of the group; she looked back and met Tyrea´s eyes, shivering slightly at the cold gaze she received from the assassin. _´You'll be the first one to go. I wont forgive you for the humiliation you've caused me! I will honour my mother … You filthy half-homs.´_

**::::::::**

**::::::::**

The rain had stopped since long ago, but the evening had taken over to provide the darkness. The early night was still young and calm, and most of the heroic group had gone to sleep in the local Colony 6 inn, aside from the High Entia mage.

Melia had found herself unable to sleep - Ever since they had found Tyrea, of all people, she felt something stir within her; Tyrea may have been an assassin and still disdained her greatly, but the mage felt a sense of hope still. Tyrea was still part of her people, and it was her duty to care for her subjects. She wanted to be on good terms with Tyrea, she clung to a hope of that they could come to a understanding and perhaps, even be friends. She was excited in a way for the opportunity she had been given, even though she knew that it was next to impossible; Tyrea hated her with a passion, and both her and her mother Yumea had wanted to get rid of her.

"There's got to be a way to reach out to her.." Melia said to herself quietly as she walked around aimlessly in the colony. "The first priority of a leader is his or her people. It is my duty to unite the survivors and resurrect the imperial household.." The streets was nearly devoid of people; barely a handful of citizens was roaming around, either for the pursuit of a beverage or simply enjoying the star-filled night. Without realising it, Melia´s feet had led her to the Machina ship, Junks, and she could already feel both her tinge of hope and dread; she had to play her cards right if she wanted things to end well between her and Tyrea, if she even had a chance that is. She sighed loudly.

"Tyrea.. It doesn't have to remain like this between us."

She walked, each step bringing her closer to the ship's doors.

**::::::::**

**::::::::**

Meanwhile inside the medical room, Tyrea found herself glaring at the metallic ceiling. Her body didn't move even a sinew, but her mind was working like a machine at full tempo, replaying her hatred in various choices of words and scenarios over and over.

_´That disgusting homs boy…! How dare he speak to me like that?! And that black-haired girl, who is she to tell me what to do?! Renewing me will be their downfall… As soon as I'm healed up, I'll have my revenge, starting with that filthy half-homs princess!´_ She gritted her teeth in her growing anger. _´Jealous.. Envious… What a joke! It has nothing to do with such trivial things. I should've been me being crowned to leadership of our people, not some half-breed..! Damn it!´_

The loud metallic sound of the doors sliding open brought her back from the hateful daydreaming. Hearing the slow, but noticeable footsteps coming closer, Tyrea couldn't help but to grin; she knew the ship was empty of anyone else besides her and Melia now, like a higher power had answered her prayers and given her the chance to extract her revenge. She shifted slightly - her body showed no ache. She was fit and ready. Setting her plan in motion immediately, Tyrea feigned being asleep still.

She could hear Melia walking until she was certain that the mage was right beside her. _´This is too easy…!´_

"Tyrea… Tyrea are you awake…?" Melia said, just above a whisper. "I want to talk to you…"

"What a coincidence I wanted to talk to you too!" Tyrea shouted as she suddenly got up, knocking Melia down to the floor clumsily. The mage lost her staff as she fell, and the assassin was quick to kick it away from before proceeding with her plan; she sat on top of the small body of the mage, pinning her arms to the metal floor. "You shouldn't have come alone… _Princess!_" She said with spite in her voice as she watched the mage struggle and squirm beneath her.

"H-Help! Someone-!"

"Oh no you don't!" Tyrea spat out, removing one of her gloves with her teeth and shoved it inside the High Entia ruler's petite mouth, blocking any coherent sound except gagging noises. "Much better… I don't want you to call any reinforcements. Now that I finally have you! You may have escaped me back in the tomb, but there is no escape now!" The assassin clenched her naked fist, and landed a hard blow against the delicate frame of Melia´s face. "I wont kill you right away… I want you to suffer! For the humiliation I had to deal with because of you!"

Another blow, this time forcing Melia to cry out louder against the clothing in her mouth. The pain was nearly unbearable as each blow seemed harder than the last. The tears had already ran down her cheeks as the shame and pain engulfed her very being. Tyrea seemed to have noticed it, as she stopped her actions and simply chuckled. "Does it hurt? I bet it does. I don't have my weapons anymore, so this is what I got; it will be a lot slower process, believe me!" Her fists straightened out as she began to slap the princess across her cheeks repeatedly until they were crimson. The noble heiress to the throne struggled in vain to get her assailant off her, enduring the spiking pain that only seemed to grow stronger with every second.

_´It hurts..! It hurts! Please, someone! Help me! Shulk…!´_

"This is but a fraction of what I've felt." Tyrea suddenly said, pausing in her assault. "I could write an entire chronicle of my hatred for you, _princess_… But I think you should get the picture now. But don't even think I'm done with you! Oh no, not by a long shot!" The High Entia assassin quickly got up, allowing Melia to feel a brief relief and to regain the feeling in her arms back before she got kicked in her side, effectively rolling her over to her stomach.

"A befitting look for you, _your highness_…" Tyrea spat out. "Curling up in pain on the floor like a critter."

Tyrea kneeled down to Melia, grabbing a handful of her light lavender hair and yanked her head up, smirking viciously at the expression of fear on the princess' face, the glove still in her mouth. "Scared are we? Good! You are right to be scared." With her free hand Tyrea started to grab hold of the royal clothes, ripping them off from the smaller High Entia, leaving her in partial nudity; Melia felt shame flush her cheeks, her arms and legs starting to flail around as she tried desperately to either cover herself, or getting up from the cold floor. The assassin forced her down while she kept stripping the noble from her regalia with a laughter. "This is even more befitting… you look nothing like a noble now. Pain… Humiliation… That which I've greatly felt, you shall know twice as much!"

The grey-haired assassin let go of her hold over Melia, only to start groping and squeezing the naked spots of flesh while forcing the princess down onto the floor. She pinched and nudged, rubbed and groped the body of the High Entia ruler, enjoying the whimpering protests Melia emitted throughout the ordeal. Tyrea let out a dark chuckle; she relished in seeing her object of hate in such a reduced state, it gave her a new sensation she couldn't put her finger on. It was warm and rushing like adrenalin, and it spurred her to keep going. She kept touching her supposed leader inappropriately, currently groping the naked thighs and breasts as Melia let out muffled cries, desperately trying to shove Tyrea away with no results.

_´Dear heavens, no! Please, let this end! Help me! It.. It feels so weird! My body.. It…It doesn't respond to me! If this keeps up, I…! No, NO!`_

The tears kept falling from the closed eyes of the princess, as her small hands attempted to punch her attacker. Tyrea merely shrugged at the weak punches, snickering to herself. _´This better not be a dream… But how could it be? I feel it! This is happening! Finally, this stuck up brat is mine! Finally, I will have my revenge, as well as fulfilling my mission! …I'm getting hotter just by thinking of what I'm already doing..´ _She thought to herself, her lips smirking with a wicked mirth as she grabbed hold of Melia´s slender throat, pushing her back into the nearby wall, still in chokehold. Melia´s teal eyes flickered repeatedly with each second of lost oxygen intake, the room seemed to spin around her as she silently gasped out for air with only the chuckle of Tyrea´s voice ringing in her ears. She felt her body, now naked and completely defenceless, grow hotter despite the coldness of the ship while a strong sensation boiled within her; it yearned for a release, and despite the horrific situation, her body betrayed what she actually wanted. Tyrea slightly loosened her hold over the petite throat, allowing the still conscious ruler of the High Entia to quickly allowing the oxygen to enter her systems through the nostrils, as her mouth was still gagged.

"Cant have you leaving me so soon." Tyrea whispered next to Melia´s ear. "I have only warmed up.. But before I resume passing the judgement you deserve, answer me this; Do you really think its fair that you get to be chosen as the next ruler of our people… While I must stay behind and watch? That I, who have just as much right to the throne as you, is neglected?" Tyrea´s eyes narrowed with chagrin, her glove-worn fingers clenching the throat once again, blocking the supply of air. Her flawless teeth flashed in her foul grimace as she yelled out in pure anger at the princess. _"__What makes you so bloody special, huh?! Answer me you harlot!__"_

Her bare hand slapped across the suffocating face, followed by a second one. The pain would have been severe, but the numbness from the previous beating cancelled it out for Melia who once again found herself gasping dryly against the assassin.

Said assassin that pinched her nipple something fierce, while gravely biting the other. Melia let out muffled cry of pain as the physical suffering manifested. She valiantly tried to hit Tyrea back, but her numb arms and slowly draining strength made it an impossible feat.

The torture seemed to continue for what could be from twenty minutes, to a full hour, none of them knew. Tyrea kept changing from choking Melia to let her catch her breath in a painful repeated action as she pinched or bit the swollen nipples. Without warning, Tyrea grew tired of that game of agony and let her free hand travel down to the core that is womanhood. A single finger loomed over the area, threatening it. "Still with me your highness? Good! I wouldn't want you to miss out the greatest of pain and humiliation that I will bestow upon you! I will tear up the only thing that you can claim to be pure, and it will be an embodiment of misery!" She loosened her grip of the throat completely, allowing Melia to relax her throat and limply hanging her head downwards, breathing to her heart's content. Tyrea let out a snicker before a naked finger slid past the soft lips into the love canal very briefly before she noticed something that appalled her, causing her to withdraw her finger for her to inspect it with mixed feelings. It glistened.

"You…" She said in frustration. "You enjoy this?! You sick half-hom! I ought to strangle you on the spot!" A swift punch met the surface of Melia´s solar plexus, emitting a loud grunting noise from the barely conscious princess that simultaneously forced the now soggy glove out from her mouth. "You are not supposed to take pleasure in this you freak! You get aroused from pain?! Huh?! Or do you love the touch of a fellow woman? Tch, sickening!" Her finger, along with two additional fingers slid past the glistening opening. "Well then, at least you cling on to that glimmer of joy!" And with that, her fingers broke through the hymen swiftly and painfully, stimulating the vagina with both pleasure and pain; Melia´s head jolted upwards, a scream of anguish tearing up from her throat as her body shook with a strong new feeling that was piercing throughout her core. The juices sprayed its droplets in small drizzles, coating spots on the floor with its shimmering surface which didn't go unnoticed by Tyrea.

"My my, the spoiled successor enjoys this a lot! Then how do you like _this?!_" The fingers twisted around, rubbed the inside of thin blood and excited juices which forced Melia to moan out in what could be described as an agonized pleasure that left her weaker than before. "Your squirming body and agonized visage amuses me greatly. I want to see more of that face, _princess_!" Tyrea grinned mischievously as she started to grope Melia´s right breast, her thumb brushing against the nipple teasingly. "Yes, that face! Humiliated, shameful, weak and pathetic! A fitting look for you, whore!"

"P-Pleeeeaasse! N-No more! Aaahh! S-S-Stop iiiiit!" Melia screamed from the top of her lungs. "I beg of you! P-Please stop iiit!" Her pleas was met with mocking laughter, loud and haunting to her ears as her pleasurable torment continued without slowing down. Her hopes and her will was gradually vanishing, leaving the noble leader of the High Entia a simple, broken girl that starved for more of the forbidden pleasure she was receiving; the pain itself became an degrading addiction.

_´Look at that face! Its like she actually enjoys this, the freak! … Not that I'm any better. To see her like that, knowing I have full control of her is making me feel.. Hot. As if I… No, that couldn't possibly be it!´_ Tyrea removed her hand from Melia´s breast, with a whimpering groan of dissatisfaction from said princess, and proceeded to feel the outside of the fabric covering her own womanhood; it was warm and slightly moist, she could feel it through her glove. She shuddered with a mild disgust and tried again beneath the clothing, only to feel her clothed finger dampen considerably with something warm.

_´So she's not the only one who enjoy this huh…´_ She eyed the naked form of Melia up and down, biting her lower lip. _´Damnation…! That would explain why I'm feeling like this… Oh, to hell with it!´_

With a raspy voice of disapproval from Melia, Tyrea had withdrawn her fingers, leaving the ruler wet, unfinished and hot. Against her better judgement, the assassin yanked down her clothes that protected her womanhood, revealing her pink core for Melia to see; equally hot and wet. "I'm not doing this because I like you, keep that in mind! You disgusting freak!" Without warning, her legs had suddenly wrapped themselves between Melia´s, pushing their cores against each other; it shot a grand new sensation through them, making them feel a primal urge to move in a scissoring motion against one another. They gasped and they moaned, all the while they silently cried out in pleasure, filling the room with their musky scent of shameful lovemaking.

"Tch! D-Damn it..! It feels.. G-Good…! Nnnhh..!"

"Tyrea! Ahh! Tyrea! M-More!"

"Don't tell me what to do! You degraded harlot!" Tyrea pressed her cunt against Melia´s, spilling both their juices on the floor. Melia squirmed as she moaned out loud, feeling her burning sensation build up even more.

"Nnh..! I, I can feel it… Damn it all..!" Tyrea whispered out through gritting teeth. "Its so… pleasurable…!"

"Mmh! T-Tyrea!"

"Shut up! Shut the Hell up! I don't want to hear you enjoy this! You should be ashamed, demeaned! Ngh! I- I feel it! I can feel it!"

"AAHH! TYREAAA!"

"Mmmhh!"

Their simultaneous journey for climax reached an end of great proportions; their bodies shook with convulsion as the cores shed their share of dewy effects and the quivers of physical delight coursed through them endlessly. Their minutes of glow felt like hours before they finally calmed down and fell onto the floor, sweaty and exhausted with a shortage of breath. Clumsily, Tyrea got up and dressed herself, including the still damp glove, staring down at the limp, naked body of a sexual satisfied and humiliated Melia; her dim eyes stared at nothingness, a small pool of drool gathering near her open mouth. Tyrea wanted to smirk at the sight, to laugh one more time, adding the finishing touch to her handiwork - But it didn't come. The feeling was gone, instead she felt like gagging at the sight, to look the other way and forget about it ever happened. Slowly, she stepped forward, standing in front of Melia´s face with a look of disdain. Her eyes pierced down at the seemingly lifeless body, knowing that she was still alive only by the sound of the panting noises. Tyrea turned to leave the scene, only after she spat upon the broken face.

The cold night air had never felt so refreshing as it did now.

The stars was clearly seen upon the dark of night. The former assassin had found herself standing near the outskirts of the colony, finding solace in the solitude. Faint as it was, for the anger still dominated most of her very being.

"A hypocrite… That is but an understatement…This was supposed to be my revenge, to kill her and her friends! Now look at me. A lowlife rapist, nothing more. I… I am pathetic. My revenge is pathetic." Her blue eyes stared up at the sky. "In the end, you still win, princess. I've lost yet again. Happy now?!"

The cool winds blew through her hair as she began to walk away, in the opposite direction of Colony 6.

_´I hate it__…__ I hate it__…__ I hate you for being so understanding. That you are so much stronger than me, in a sense.´_

_´And I hate it that we are the same. Filthy, disgusting Half-Homs__…__ I hate you even more because of that. Despise you even. As sickening as it is, I am the same as you. But you get to have friends. You get to slide through life on a silver platter.´_

_…__ and I am envious of that.´_

With a silent cry barely escaping her throat, Tyrea stretched out her pure white wings, slowly disappearing into the darkness in a quiet flight.

**The End**

* * *

Quite different from my usual works, with the rape and all, but hopefully it ended up being a good story.

I would love to hear your opinions about this!

Until next time

GrimGrave, out!


End file.
